


The Mystery of Hogwarts

by UglyFruit



Series: Don't be afraid of the dark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magical Creatures, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFruit/pseuds/UglyFruit
Summary: Something odd was going on in Hogwarts,It was not spoken of, Words have power, the thought-- that felt more like a long forgotten instinct told them.The castle seemed .... alive, and the students knew thingsIt was not spoken of, it couldn't be spoken of, the words were too terrifying





	The Mystery of Hogwarts

 

Something odd was going on in Hogwarts,

It had been four moths since school began 

Harry had been stunned and exhilarated when Hagrid had shown up, telling him that he had been accepted into Hogwarts; school for gifted children.

And Harry’s belief that his life was approaching a bright ray of hope was reaffirmed by the train ride, where he managed to make four friends--the first friends he ever had- and sure, Draco was.... a bit too loud in his pride about his family having all been accepted to Hogwarts for the last century, And Ron had a hard time finding words, which caused him to sound a bit cruel and insensitive.

Hermione was bad at social situations and her insecurity at being the first one in her family to be invited into Hogwarts led her to be too defensive, And Neville was too anxious to join their conversations properly.

And Blaise was a bit too reserved.

But, they all got along, and even though they were sorted into different houses, they maintained their budding friendship.

* * *

It was not spoken of,  _Words have power,_ the thought-- that felt more like a long forgotten instinct told them.

The Stairs moved

The painting were alive

 There were hundreds of ghost roaming the halls

 There was a Kraken living inside the black lake

Things moved, food was prepared--though no-one knew were the kitchen was and cleaning was done at night, when everyone was asleep.

If you gaze at the Forbidden Forest for too long, the trees look like they move, a intelligent living maze,and somehow all students know that if you go in,  _you will get lost, and if you get lost--_

They teachers couldn’t  _see_ , and if you pointed it out to them, if you made them stare at the oddities for too long, forced them to realize that something was off, their eyes would glaze “im sorry-- wha..what were we talking about” As if they had a hazy wall in their minds preventing them from seeing the truth.

Except... the Headmaster and the the teachers that had worked there for the longest, they would look at the painting and the stairs and the ghost and  _see._  

~~N _ever again, they made it into a secret, had to keep it, never again--theirsorry,sososorry_~~

__

The castle...seemed alive 

And the students knew things, instinct told them things

_It was not spoken of,Words have power, don’t think about it for too long, gaze into the abyss and the abyss stares back, the dark hides things, don’t look, don’t be looked at._

But Harry had to  find out, had to look and think and speak, he had to know, because his parent attended this school, and to solve the mystery of Hogwarts means to solve the murder of James and Lily potter

_~~theirsososorryandtheothersaredeadandthetruthislockedaway~~ _


End file.
